


Solitude

by kneelbeforethegodofmischief



Series: Poetry by a Norse God [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Solitude, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneelbeforethegodofmischief/pseuds/kneelbeforethegodofmischief





	Solitude

Solitude is like a snake,  
She hisses as she sidles slowly,  
Soft and silent is her caress.

Cold and slick, the silver serpent  
Gently winds around my throat,   
Smiling as she squeezes tightly.

My arm grows stiff, my spine grows straight  
As murderous teeth inject their venom,  
Darkness veils my blurred sight.

I close my eyes, I freeze to ice,  
My soul expires, my heart transpires  
Blood. Is this my Hel?  
I am alone, alone with her.

My Solitude. Just she is there.  
She is there, my only friend.


End file.
